I couldn't help but smile
by Sousaphone
Summary: One off Kalinda/Dana fic, may continue into more. I love these two together, hope it'll happen on the show. But this is my story about their first time. Dana builds up the guts to head over to Kalinda's apartment and ...


One off Kalinda/Dana fic. Smut filled. In fact, it's pretty much just all the POV of Dana.  
>I may or may not continue it into a series of KD smut fics because I have this disease that stops be from being able to  
>just write a small thing. I always feel the need to write a novel. Oh well, stayed posted.<br>I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think.

x

Disclaimer: I own nothing

. . .

I didn't know why I was there. But I couldn't get her off my mind. The feel of her warm breath on my neck, the smells of her perfume, they haunted me everywhere I went. Even when I was with Cary, I thought of her, of Kalinda. Poor Cary, I thought, I really did like him. Maybe I shouldn't have been there.

Yet, I lifted my hand and knocked it against the door.

When she opened it, clothed only in that tight black dress she usually wore under her red leather jacket, my mind clouded. My eyes hazed over with desire. And when I saw her feet bare, rather than stuffed in those boots of hers, I almost died. Any thoughts I had had of Cary, of his cute smile and blonde hair, were long gone.

"Hello Dana," she smiled, her eyes trailing over me. I held a breath under her judging eye. I never felt sure about myself when I was with Kalinda, never confident, never adequate. Was it sick that it just made me want her more? I felt like one of those women that stayed with abusive men, that let men throw them around, string them on. I never understood it, had certainly never had any desire to be that type of woman. But I knew, that whatever Kalinda did, I would still want her. A dangerous thought that I wasn't particularly fond of.

"Hey Kalinda," I smiled back, trying to keep my voice steady. I refused to show her any weakness.

"What can I do for you?"

All I could think of was why not to, why not to make a move, how it would effect her work, Cary. On a mental curse, I finally decided to hell with it. Grabbing her face with my hands I closed the gap between us, pushing my lips down against hers. I wouldn't be soft, wouldn't be gentle. I pushed open her mouth and played with her tongue.

She pulled me into the apartment, but our mouths didn't break apart. She slammed the door behind us then pushed me back against it. The wood was hard against my back and Kalinda wasn't gentle. Her hands pulled at my shirt, brushed over my skin, made my belly quiver. They were so cold under the cotton that hugged my body. She yanked the shirt over my head and pressed her lips against my neck, I tried to control my pulse but it thundered. I could feel her lips curve into a smile. She nipped at my skin and I couldn't help but moan.

She leant back, still pushing me against the door, and looked me in the eye. Her pupils were wide, her lips slightly parted.

Being incredibly bold, I reached around her and pulled out the hair tie that held her hair. It flowed down to hang at her shoulders. I don't think I'd ever seen her with her hair down, looking so wild, before that moment. Dam she was sexy. I brushed my fingers through her mane, then let them reach around her back to her dress zipper. I pulled it down her back and watched as the black dress loosened from her body. She shook and it pooled on the floor.

Her body was thin, but toned; muscles trained and solid despite her size. She wore black lace, the kind that I just wanted to run my fingers over. My eyes stopped at her small breasts, covered in the same lace, how badly I wanted to feel it under my fingertips, under my mouth.

In a move totally out of character, Kalinda stepped back and held out both her hands to me. I took them, letting her lead me deeper into the apartment. She pushed open a door with her bum and I found myself in her bedroom. She let go of me then walked to dim the lights. I just stood there like an idiot, watching as she prepared. She plumped the pillows then sat down slowly on the bed.

"Going to join me?"

I laughed, I wasn't sure how else to react. Making my way over to her, I made sure my chin was up. My mouth was rounded into a devious smile. She gripped my hips as soon as I was in reach and pulled me between her legs. Her mouth lined up with my belly button and she pressed her lips against my stomach. I felt the butterflies inside jump.

She looked up, met my eyes, then nipped at the skin there.

Slowly, painstakingly so, she undid the clasp on the black slacks I wore, and they fell straight through to the ground. This was really happening. I stepped out of my heels, from the pool of my slacks, then let her pull me down on top of her. I straddled her and let my lips journey over her. She tasted like I'd expected, warm and spicy. The feel of the lace against my lips had me moaning.

Before I knew it, she'd wrapped her legs around my waist and flipped me so I was underneath her. She straightened her back to reach around and unclasp her bra, it feel and she threw it away. Her breasts fell free and I couldn't help but stare. Then they were pressed against me and we were rolling over the bed, held tightly together. Lips kissing and biting what they could. We pulled at the remaining fabric between us until there was nothing but her skin against mine. My mind when blank as her fingers trailed down my body and cupped me. Our mouths met.I felt the pressure build inside me, I couldn't take it. Her smell, her touch, the feel of her lips on my skin. I crested on a moan, and fell back against the covers. Kalinda wasn't far behind me, landing spread against me, with head resting between my breasts.

We took a few moments to catch our breath before she started kissing my skin again. She propped herself up on her chin, to look at me from the canyon amid my breast and smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
